Lucifer (Marvel Comics)
Summary Lucifer used to be one of God's most powerful angels, but after trying to rebel against him, God banished him to Hell as a punishment. Lucifer would strike deals with mortals to do his bidding to escape hell. Through the usage of this tactic, Lucifer was able to escape Hell, but was ultimately stopped by the Ghost Rider before he could fully manifest his true form in Earth-616. After his defeat, Lucifer was cast back at Hell. Powers and Stats Tiering System: Varies, The strongest go up to 4-B+ '| '''Low 2-C '| '''Unknown Name: '''Lucifer, Lucifer Lightbearer, Satan, Shayṭān, The Devil, Morningstar, Prince of Lies '''Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Predates Mankind, possibly older than the Universe itself '''Classification: '''Demon, Fallen Angel, Ruler of Hell, Hell-Lord '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible entities), Enhanced Senses, Flight, Resurrection, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can consume and steal the souls of others), Possession, Immortality (Type 3 and 7) | All previous abilities to a greater extent in addition to Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping | All previous abilities to a greater extent in addition to Fate Manipulation (Trapped Ghost Rider in an infinite fate loop), Law Manipulation (Has absolute control over Hell's laws), Probability Manipulation (Could alter the probabilities of Ghost Rider escaping Hell), Spatial Manipulation (Can alter the structure of Hell), Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Varies''' depending on the host. The strongest go up to''' Solar System level+ (Can fight on part with a full powered Ghost Rider) | 'Universe level+ '(Lucifer's existence and power were so great that the Universe couldn't host his body, even before truly manifesting his true form, he would have grown too strong for anyone in the universe but Ghost Rider to destroy, should be superior to other Hell-Lords) | '''Unknown (It is unclear how strong he is within Hell) Speed:''' '''Varies depending on the host. The strongest go up to Massively FTL+ '''(Kept up with a full powered Ghost Rider) | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable '''(Should be no slower than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | 'Incalculable '(The Universe couldn't host him due to how powerful he was) | 'Incalculable '(Should be no weaker than before) Striking Strength:' '''Varies '''depending on the host. The strongest go up to '''Solar System Class+ '| Universal+ Durability:''' '''Varies depending on the host. The strongest go up to''' Solar System level+ (Can tank blows from a full powered Ghost Rider) | 'Universe level+ '| 'Universe level+ '(Should be no weaker than before) Stamina:' Inexhaustible (As an undead host controlled by Lucifer's consciousness, cannot tire in any shape or form, never needs to sleep due to being manipulated by Lucifer) | Unknown | Inexhaustible (In Hell) Range': Hundreds of meters (Can shoot fire across towns) | Universal+ (As a 4 Dimensional entity, he was also shown to completely transcend a universe-sized space-time continuum) | Universal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable. Intelligence:' As the master of deception, Lucifer is capable of manipulating thousands of mortals without the usage of his abilities to do his bidding. Constantly outsmarts characters like Ghost Rider and other angels. Should be comparable to Mephisto in this aspect. '''Weaknesses:' None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hellfire Manipulation: '''Lucifer controls Hellfire to directly burn his opponent's soul. Lucifer does this in a lot of different ways, from shooting orbs of Hellfire at his opponent to surrounding his opponent, trapping him/her in a cage of hellfire. '''Key: Undead Host | True Form | Within Hell